


Forever Between Us

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, Violence, aggressive affection, also regular angst, but eh, i feel like that falls under the first tag, just aggressiveness in general, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, overbearing exercises of control, stealth angst, unsafe driving practices, you all know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: Baby!Steen wants and needs and doubts.If he could only open his eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> First off, Kevin is in full blown asshole mode all through this fic. Read with caution. 
> 
> So. This is all kind of leading somewhere, I swear it is, honest. Although, it was supposed to have reached it's arc conclusion already (which doesn't really mean much since I never planned for this series to sprawl out the way it has- it was originally only going to be 6 fics long) but the point is that these last few fics DO have a point to them. It's just taking a REALLY long time because Kevin and Sami are obsessive and I get stuck on little details far too much.
> 
> Such is life.
> 
> Anyway, this is sort of rambly and mildly frustrating to read. There is a REALLY aggravating semi-fight near the end that was super hard to write while keeping them in character. I mean, it was a blast to write in a way, because their obtuse refusal to act like normal human beings is great and painful and awful and splendid. But. It was also super irritating and heart-achy. Also pretty confusing, but I have faith that you guys will understand or at least have a good time speculating on what the hell they're talking about ^.^

“If you don’t stop fucking singing, I am going to throw you out of the car.”

Blessed silence descends over the enclosed space for a few precious moments and Kevin breaths a sigh of relief that he swears he can feel in his **soul**.

- _dramatic_ -

Sami shifts in his seat restlessly, snuffling in his sleep. Kevin gets distracted for a moment, before he tears his eyes away from the drool soaking into the sleeve of his t-shirt. Refocusing on the road in front of him, Kevin grits his teeth against the pull of - ** _need_** \- as Sami’s cheek presses into Kevin’s shoulder, Sami’s nose brushing the skin there.

“Oh come on, you don’t like Journey? How about some Guns N’ Roses, I _know_ you like them-”

Kevin shakes his head, aggravation welling in his throat as his head pounds along to the beat of the traffic.

“I like the _bands_ just fine. **You** are the fucking **problem,** Beef.” Kevin bites out.

Beef pouts, leaning back in the back seat and crossing his arms.

“You are such a grumpy jerk. Why don’t you lighten up?”

Kevin twitches, squinting at the road and staying stock still, glaring determinedly forward. Sami shifts against him, sighing something out about eggplant before reaching up to clutch at Kevin’s shirt sleeve, burying his face in the fabric with a _breath_ that sends gentle  **warmth** over Kevin’s **_skin_**.

( **never** driving these two _assholes_ anywhere **_ever_ ** again)

- _heh_ -

“No thanks. Me and the **_light_ ** don’t get along so well, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Kevin grumbles, resisting the urge to slam on the brakes and watch the morons in his car go flying out the front window.

Beef gives him a disbelieving look in the rear view mirror that Kevin responds to with a sneer, before unfolding his crossed arms and leaning forward, eyeing the radio with ill intent.

“Okay, if I can’t sing can we turn on-”

“No.”

“But-”

“ **No**.”

Beef frowns, “Aw, come on-”

Kevin reaches back over the seat and smacks Beef with the back of his hand, listening to the satisfying crack as Beef’s head snaps backwards. Beef howls, hands coming up to cradle his reddening cheek and Kevin puts his hand back on the wheel, shifting his shoulder back under Sami’s head and ignoring the way Sami snuggles into the touch.

“Goddamnit Kevin,” Beef whines, rubbing his sore cheek, “Fuck you man, that was totally unnecessary.”

Kevin snorts derisively, “Grow the fuck up. What are you five years old? What kind of grown ass man throws a whiny tantrum when they don’t get what they want?”

Beef scowls but Kevin barrels over him before he can say anything else that is fucking stupid.

“We are _not_ turning on the radio. You are **not** going to _sing_. You don’t like it, you can get the fuck **_out_ ** of _**my** _ car.”

Beef throws himself backwards in the backseat like the toddler that he is, bemoaning his horrible situation loudly at the dusty car roof.

“That is such bullshit. I heard about your little freak out about Sami hitchhiking, you jackass. Don’t pretend you would actually kick me out of the car.”

Kevin grips the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white, glancing down at the tiny ginger moron on his shoulder.

(does he fucking have to open his big, stupid mouth about everything that happens between us)

- _well he can't **vent** to **you** , so he **has** to_ -

(he **doesn’t** _have_ to)

Fuck.

“ _Sami_ is **not** going to **_hitchhike_**.” Kevin says slowly, hoping Beef’s tiny, bleached out brain will comprehend him if he speaks it’s language. “I couldn’t give less of a fuck about you showing up on the evening news, dead in a ditch somewhere.”

Beef doesn’t look at all offended at the jab. He perks up a bit even, leaning forward slightly and cocking his head at Kevin, watching him far too close for far too long, in Kevin’s opinion. A tense moment goes by as Beef blinks, staring at Kevin before glancing at the passed out wrestler leaning against Kevin’s shoulder. Beef gets a thoughtful look on his face, that slowly transitions to smug self satisfaction as the moments pass and the staring continues.

Kevin opens his mouth, ready to head off whatever the blond moron is thinking about, but Beef gets done gawping before Kevin gets the chance to speak.

“I knew it.” Beef declares, leaning back to settle into the backseat, arms spread out like he just cured cancer and a look of supreme superiority on his stupid fucking face.

Kevin wrinkles his nose, wishing he had let Sami drive, so that he could jump into the backseat and punch that smug smirk right off of Beef’s stupid fucking face himself. The piece of shit deserved it.

“The hell are you babbling about now?” Kevin growls wearily, trying to focus as Sami _breaths_ against the **skin** of his bicep, a wetness that is probably drool on Sami’s **_lips_ ** brushing Kevin’s skin.

- _ooh **hey**_ -

Kevin coughs, glaring at Beef’s smug visage in the rear view mirror.

“Well? I had to put up with your caterwauling for half this car ride, this fucking traffic is bullshit and _**Sami** _ is slobbering all over my goddamn arm-”

Beef leans forward, fingers brushing the back of Sami’s neck, the sight of which makes Kevin’s hackles rise even as he tries to keep his attention on the road ahead of him.

“Here, I’ll _move_ him for you. Wouldn’t want you getting **distracted** by all of **_Sami’s spit_** on your **_skin_** -”

“Move him and **die**.” Kevin snarls with more venom than he intends, the words coming up from the bottom of his gut, the growl of his his voice reverberating around the car with a viciousness that has Beef withdrawing his hands with lightening quickness.

Beef doesn’t look cowed though. He leans back in his seat again, looking even more impressed with himself than before, a sly grin curling across his lips as he lets out a low whistle.

“Wow.” Beef says, a wry smile in his voice as Kevin grinds his teeth together, “I see.”

Kevin stiffens, dread twisting in his gut.

(shitfuckshit)

- _stop being a pussy_ -

(fuck _you_ )

“You know very goddamn little, Beef.” Kevin mutters, griping the steering wheel and stamping down the urge to drive into oncoming traffic.

Beef rolls his eyes, shooting Kevin an unimpressed look.

“That’s fine. I‘ll take being stupid as long as it means I‘m not fucking **blind**.” Beef says, jabbing the back of the drivers seat with his foot to emphasis the point.

(okay, now he‘s just fucking _asking_ for it)

- _about goddamn **time**_ -

“You know what Beef?” Kevin says mildly, switching lanes a little recklessly and eyeing the rest stop parking lot just ahead.

Beef leans forward, cocking his head, that impish little grin still plastered on his dumb fucking face.

“What’s up Kevin? Got more secrets to tell me?”

“Nope.” Kevin replies, shooting out an arm as he slams on the brakes and they skid across the pavement into the rest stop. He can’t help snickering out loud when Beef rockets forward, slamming is head on the back of the drivers seat before they steady, rocking him back against the seat.

“Ow! You suck so much cock!” Beef moans, rubbing at the welt across his forehead and shooting Kevin a wounded look.

“Yeah and you’re a cunt. If you bleed in this car you‘re paying the rental fee.” Kevin quips, feeling much better as he repositions Sami, uncurling his arm from around Sami‘s neck and letting him rest against his shoulder again.

(how the fuck did that not wake him up?)

- ** _safe_** -

(no)

“If I bleed back here, it‘ll be your own goddamn fault.” Beef mutters, inspecting his face in the rear view mirror.

“Do you **_want_ ** to die?”

Beef scoffs, poking Kevin in the shoulder, “You might hate my guts, but you would never kill me.” he gestures down at Sami, who is still curled up around Kevin‘s arm. “You can‘t even deal with letting him get jostled in his sleep while you are being a petty asshole. You expect me to believe that you would kill somebody he was friends with? _Bullshit_.”

- _he has a point_ -

Sami snuffles softly in his sleep, his fingers coming up to curl around Kevin‘s forearm, his breath ghosting over Kevin‘s skin as he sighs into Kevin‘s t-shirt. He _mumbles_ something that sounds **far too much** like **_Kevin‘s name_** and-

shit

“Fuck you.” Kevin gasps, his voice coming out wavery and thin as he reaches back and smacks Beef again.

Beef outright laughs then, not even fazed by the violence, his mirth making Kevin want to strangle him.

“Yeah right. You wouldn’t let me touch you with a ten foot pole on your best day, much less when you have something far more to your taste hanging on your arm.”

Kevin rolls his neck, aggravation roiling furiously through his mind as he contemplates homicide. However, before he can move or hit Beef again or do something he may or may not regret, Sami lets out a loud yawn, shifting away from Kevin. Kevin reaches out on instinct before he catches himself, hand falling away before he can _touch_ that **skin**.

- _fucking coward_ -

( **shut up** )

“Oh man, what's all the yelling about?” Whines Sami, rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking around, that odd, tiny curl of his lip jumping to his face when he catches Kevin’s eye.

Tugging his shirt down, Kevin shifts uncomfortably, waving Sami off as Sami shoots him a hesitant look.

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep you lazy bastard-”

Sami drops the smile and frowns at him for a moment and Kevin ignores the sharp ache that reverberates through his very bones. Kevin also ignores the way Sami _turns away_ from him and looks back at Beef, that little smile **lighting** up his face again at the sight of the **_scrawny piece of shit_**.

“Hey Beef! Sorry I fell asleep and left you with Kevin. I kinda forgot-”

- _of course he **forgot** about Beef. Beef is a **useless bitch** who_ -

“Fuck you Sami. I don’t need you to apologize on my behalf to make yourself feel special. Stop being a sanctimonious asshole.” Kevin growls out against his will, glaring heatedly at Sami, who turns back to him-

- _goddamn right, always_ -

-a _heavy_ look of **something** on his usually luminous face.

A tense moment passes before Beef’s stupid ass jumps in, leaning forward and resting his hands on the front seats, his voice slightly strained.

“Hey hey, none of that now boys.” He turns to Sami, beaming at him with that mega watt smile, “It’s fine, Sami. Me and Kevin got along _great_. Had a really **stimulating conversation** and everything, didn’t we?”

(i’ll show him _stimulating_ )

- ** _ew_** -

(no, i _mean_ \- the **violent** kind **_goddamn it!_** )

Kevin reaches up, pinching the bridge of his nose and blowing out an exasperated sigh.

“Sure. That’s one way to put it.” He grumbles, rolling his shoulders and ignoring the strange look Sami gives him.

Sami looks skeptical and Kevin has to bite his tongue against the urge to snap at him about that fucking moronic look on his face.

(his fucking _face_ -)

- _why don't you just **lean over** and_ -

“I want taco." Beef blurts suddenly, rousing Kevin from his internal musing.

Beef rolls around in the back seat, colliding with the back door and sliding out of it on the highway side like the idiot he is. Sami hesitates in the passenger seat and Kevin ignores the pleading look, averting his eyes to stare disinterestedly out the window. After a moment, Sami shifts in his seat and Kevin pretends he doesn't feel the soft finger tips brush his forearm.

Kevin rolls his eyes and proceeds to ignore the passenger door opening, biting his lip against the chill that seems to descend over the car as the two lovebirds pitter-patter their way across the parking lot.

“Come on!"

- _or not_ -

(for fucks _sake_ )

“Sami, get the fuck **off** me, I-"

Sami's fingers fall away from Kevin's forearm and Kevin plops the rest of the way back down into the drivers seat, glaring at Sami as the other man stands in the open drivers door, Beef hovering in the background, looking concerned. Kevin plants his feet against the pavement, letting his shoulders fill the doorway, hoping to stave off any more attempts to pull him from the car as he buys time to rub the searing sensation from his skin.

Sami pouts at him and Kevin feels the burn in his arm fade as the fire in his chest flares.

Kevin drops his eyes first.

“Kevin-" Sami starts but Kevin cuts over him, crossing his arms and leaning back into the car, bracing himself on the steering wheel as Sami's eyes bore into him, all _soft pleading_ and **desperate** - ** _need_** -

- _if he **wants**_ -

( **NO** )

“Go get snacks with your boyfriend. I'll guard the car like the good little watch dog I am. Then you won’t have to worry about keeping me in line for a bit." Kevin sneers at the windshield, the words coming out far more petulant than he had anticipated they would.

- _fucking dumb ass_ -

Sami's face twists in something like grief and he looks away from Kevin and down, curling his fingers around each other and biting his lip, eyes traveling restlessly over the pavement.

“I mean, I wouldn't want to fucking do something that you _disapprove_ of and **embarrass** you in _**public** _ or anything, god forbid. You _might_ actually have to deal with people seeing us **together** and knowing that you're friends with an asshole like me and wouldn't that just be the _**worst** _ thing to happen to your preppy, luminous life-"

“Okay, that’s bullshit Kevin. I have never even **implied** that I am in any way embarrassed or reluctant to be around **_you_** -" Sami says indignantly, looking up from the ground to stare pleadingly at Kevin.

( ** _fuck you_** )

(go _drown_ in the deep fryer with **Beef** for all I **_care_** )

Kevin shakes his head, readjusting his legs and forcing Sami backwards, out of the way, with the motion.

Sami being farther away doesn't make Kevin _feel_ any better.

Which **kind** of pisses him off.

“Of course. Sami would _never_ be unkind to anyone or speak ill of anyone or be an asshole to **anyone**. Sami has never done anything bad ever in his **_beautiful, magical life_**." Kevin leans forward a bit, resting his forearms on his knees and indicating all that is Sami with one had, fingers brushing Sami’s side as he does so.

- ** _burns_** -

(no.)

“Sami doesn’t fuck things up or have moments of _doubt_. Sami always knows the **exact** right thing to do and would never make a **_mistake_** -"

And Kevin stops himself, just short of what he _really_ wants to **say** because-

- _the **worst** thing **he** ever did was be **friends** with **you**_ -

“Sami loves _everyone_ and **always** has the **_answers_ ** and-"

“If I always had the answers, we wouldn't be having **_this_ ** conversation."

The words come out whisper soft, but they seem to echo in the space between them endlessly. The inches that separate them seem to go on for miles in the heartbeats that linger on after Sami's words fall to the pavement.

Kevin wonders idly if the _silence_ seems as **loud** in Sami's ears as it does in his own.

Kevin wonders **_why_ ** they are even having this conversation.

- _you **started** this_ -

Kevin inhales sharply, listening to the harsh sound as he cracks his neck into the stifling silence.

“You could act less like I am a pet that you are in the process of training to be better behaved around strangers. I'm not going to pee on the carpet if you don't scold me every three seconds for snapping at someone." Kevin says to the full moon hanging above their heads, eyes following the deep craters and trying not to imagine what _look_ must be on **Sami's face** right now.

“You could be less of an asshole _all_ the time. If you don't **want me** around, you can just _**say** _ so instead of being all weird and passive aggressively trying to get me to leave." Sami replies, just as softly as before and Kevin sits and listens the Sami breath for a long moment before letting out a long, loud sigh that makes him feel old and tired.

“It's _not_ -"

- _don't **ever** want **him** to **leave**_ -

(sometimes)

- _always_ -

( _ **he** _ won't _**want**_ -)

- ** _forever_** -

“I don't really _ever_ want **you** around. It means Beef **_has_ ** to be around too." Kevin says finally, thumping his head back against the door frame, wincing as the metal digs into his skull, but not moving away.

“Beef isn't-" Sami licks his lips and Kevin watches the motion, noting the slightly deer-in-the-headlights look Sami acquires as Kevin's eyes fall on him.

“I know you don't like Beef. Or _anyone_ else for that matter. But **I** like you and I kind of would like to be **_friends_ ** again. This whole awkward traveling companions thing is-"

Kevin scoffs, straightening his back so he can sit upright, leaning into Sami's space and sneering.

“Oh, of _course_. I wouldn't want to **inconvenience** you-"

“You are literally always an inconvenience." Sami snaps into the night air, his voice thick with irritation.

Kevin blinks up at the **_light_** , feeling slightly blindsided by something that shouldn't even **matter** -

- _ **always** matters. **everything**_ -

“That's my line." Kevin says, more mollified than he should be.

Sami reaches out hesitantly, his fingers shaking, his eyes full of questions that Kevin doesn't have the answers to.

(won't _ever_ have the answers to)

- _great. we've established that neither of you are **infallible**. congratulations_ -

( **fuck off** )

- _you know, if the two of you just accepted that you are **both** dumb as shit this would go a lot **easier**_ -

( **what** would go a lot _easier_?)

- _case in point_ -

“I'm stealing it for the time being. Is that okay?" Sami says, fingers just hovering there in the air, a slightly wavering smile on his lips.

Kevin contemplates Sami's hand for a moment, feeling the _ache_ deep in his bones and wondering what **exactly** Sami is **_expecting_**.

- _just **you**_ -

( ** _bullshit_** )

Sami's fingers are warm to the touch and Kevin savors the way they tremble beneath his, even as the muscles flex as Sami pulls him into a standing position. Their fingers curl together, Kevin gritting his teeth against the searing burn of Sami's skin.

He can't seem to force himself to _let go_.

He _wonders_ if they will be **bonded together** , if Sami's fire will _forge_ them into **_something new_**.

(something _awful_ )

- _ **forever**_ -

“It's not _stealing_ if you ask, Sami."

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever been writing a fic and ended up at a certain point where your characters NEED to do and say certain things in order to not go all OOC and you WANT to keep them in character but you also kinda want to jump into the fic and bash their heads together until they stop being frustrating, bullheaded, non-communicative bastards? Yeah. That was me during the later part of this fic.
> 
> Fucking jerks. I wanted to throw my determination to keep them 'them' out the window and make them TALK TO EACH OTHER ABOUT THE THINGS THEY ARE ACTUALLY UPSET ABOUT FOR FUCKS SAKE.
> 
> *breaths*
> 
> ...but that can't happen at this point in their lives. They LITERALLY can't manage that at this point in the series. I can't decide if the heartache is amazing or going to send me to an early grave <3


End file.
